


I didn't mean to

by Foundtonight



Series: Slowly adopting Keith [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foundtonight/pseuds/Foundtonight
Summary: Keith shows up at Adam and Shiros house at 2am. The question is, why?





	I didn't mean to

It was 2 am, and someone was knocking on the door. The knocking had woken up both Shiro and Adam, but niether of them had gotten up to answer it yet,  
"You get it,"  
"No you get it,"  
"I need to get up early, you get it"  
"So do I, and I'm only in boxers, you get it"  
With that Shiro let out a groan, but got up. 

When he opened the door a shivering, soaked through Keith was at the door,  
"Keith? What are you doing here?"  
Shiro asked voice still scratchy with sleep. To his suprise Keith hugged him tightly as soon as the words were out of his mouth. 

"Shiro? Who is it?"  
"Uhhh,"  
Keith still hadn't let him go, and upon closer inspection he appeared to be crying. Adam came out of the bedroom, he hadn't bothered to put on any more clothes, he looked at him confusedly. Shiro shrugged and stepped back to close the door, Keith held on tightly still.

"Keith? Kiddo, you okay?"  
Shiro asked worriedly, Keith never did this.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do, I just came here, I'm sorry I'll leave, I'm sorry"  
Keith was barely coherant, snot and tears ran down his face,  
"Wait, wait, Why did you come here?" Adam asked, still tired  
"I punched someone, then ran"  
Adam and Shiro were confused, why was Keith so wound up from just that,  
"Okay, Why?"  
"They were saying stuff, messed up stuff, to me and someone else, I got angry and we fought, someone called the police, I'm sorry I didn-"  
"Stop, what were they saying?"  
Keith just stopped talking at Adams question,  
"Keith?"  
"I'm sorry, I'll go"  
"No Keith, just tell us what they were saying"  
"Nothing! Just let me go!"  
"Keith! we can't help you if we don't know what they said"

Keith again stayed quiet, but stopped trying to leave,  
"Keith?"  
He mumbled something,  
"Huh?"  
"They said fags, in a rude way*, they called you it"  
There was more silence  
"Then they were being mean to ths girl, saying stuff to her, and it was getting to me, then they called something for standing up for you and her and some other people, and I'm not! It's not bad but I'm not! I'm not!"  
"It's okay-"  
Shiro tried to comfort him,  
"No it isn't!"  
"Keith!"

As soon as Adam shouted Keith dissolved into tears,  
"Okay,"  
Shiro, being the dad he was started  
"I think everyone is a bit tired, and we should all go to bed, Keith are you staying here?"  
"Yes please"  
"Okay then,"

\----------

Later when Shiro is putting Keith to bed (Keith is wearing one of Shiro's shirts which is way too big for him because his one is wet) he asks why he was out so late,  
"I was kicked out"  
Shiro looked sad but said nothing but goodnight to Keith and left.

When he went back to bed with Adam he told him,  
"There was probably a reason"  
"You're probably right"  
But Shiro couldn't stop thinking about it all night.

**Author's Note:**

> * I don't know if this is universal but where I live if you say you're going out for a fag you mean for a smoke
> 
> Any suggestions for other stories in this series? Please tell me


End file.
